Provide the "Beta-Blocker Heart Attack Trial" with reliable and high quality analysis of a standard one hour segment from 24-hour ambulatory ECG recordings obtained on approximately 4,200 patients at baseline and a subset of 1,000 at the 1 1/2 month visit, thus standard one hour segments from approximately 5,200 recordings are to be analyzed.